Hire and Honey Lemon Adventure
by Beastlove King
Summary: A request from my friend Lexboss. Hiro loved Honey Lemon from first sight and let her know right away. She happily excerpts his feelings and the two have fun Throught their advebturrs. Rated M for sex and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, King Spike Rules and here is a request from my good friend Lexboss.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight.

The moon was high in the skies above the large city of San Frantokyo as many of the city's residents were either relaxing at home with their loved ones or out with them in the city streets. Speaking of the streets, two young men were driving through the street heading to building near the town on a scooter. They were brothers Hiro and Tadashi, who had just escaped angry robot fighters a few hours ago and where now off heading to one of their's school. The older one was smiling as he pulled over his scooter in front of the building and began to get off.

"What? Why did you bring me to your nerd school?" Hiro asked as he took off his helmet and looked up at the large, high tech building.

"I just need to pick up something and then we can head off to your fight. " Tadashi said smiling as he walked up the stairs to the front door and Hiro let out an annoyed groan while hopping off of the scooter, following him inside the building. Once inside, the duo were surrounded by a lot of high tech machinery and inventions that could help all of mankind. But the thing Hiro first notice that really confused him was a young lady around his brothers age wearing nothing except a t-shirt and white panties standing next to a horse. She was petting it's head and smiled as she lead it to another room.

"Ummm, what is she doing with that horse?" Hiro asked as he looked form the girl to his brother, who was blushing slightly and couched a little into his hand as he looked away form the girl.

"It's best not to ask and move on." Tadashi said a she walked on with his brother as Hiro's looked back at the room the girl had just walked into and saw that it was now closed. He turned back to his brother and followed him, ignoring any thought of what was happening in that room. After that, the duo entered a room and Hiro was amazed at all of the tech he could see. He began to walk around the room until a tall guy put his hand out.

"Stop, behind the yellow line please." he said as he Hiro did while he turned on a green laser, surprising Hiro as the guy picked up an apple and tossed it at him while saying, "Here, catch." The apple was suddenly sliced to pieces as Hiro caught one.

"Great job Wasabi." Tadashi said smiling as Hiro was smiling while looking at the thin piece of apple.

"Look out." a voice called out as he and Tadashi turned around to see a tall girl with long blonde hard, round glasses, bright green eyes, and a yellow hair bray as she wear a long sleeved yellow shirt, tight white leggings, and yellow high heels. She pushed a large ball of carbon into a spot and she smiled as the duo walked over to her.

"Oh, Tadashi. This must be Hiro." she said smiling as she took his hand and shook it as Hiro stared at her, smiling as he blushed slightly.

"T-that's a lot of carbon." he said as he looked at the large ball, but continued to turn his glances at her as she began to explain what she was doing with a large table full of beakers and other stuff as a small ball appeared.

"And then heat it to 9000 degrees." she yelled out as she took out a blow torch and blasted the ball until It turned pink. She then smiled as she took the ball and walked over tot he carbon with safety goggles on as she dropped it onto the it, turning it all into a bright pink color.

"W-wow, it's really...pink." he said smiling as she looked at him excited before she gently reached out and touched it, causing it to burst in a cloud of pink dust. "Whoa." was all he could say as she nsmiled at him with the pink dust all over her.

"I know right?" she asked as Tadashi told her good bye with the brothers walking into Tadashi's office. A little while later, the brothers were walking out of the school when Hiro stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on a second bro." Hiro said as he ran back into the school as Tadashi smiled, leaning against the scooter.

* * *

Hiro walked through the halls of the school as he remembered where he was going. He saw the doors that lead to the room that held the who he was looking for. He opened the doors and saw Honey Lemon calmly brushing the dust from her top. He smiled as he looked at her for a few moments before closing the doors, which made a loud spam and she turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, Hiro." She said as she let out a sign of relief after seeing who it was and asked, "Was it something you needed." He just smiled as he took her hand, and then pulled her into the closet. After shutting the door behind him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes lovingly. She looked back at him for few moments before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, shocking her for a few seconds be she wrapped her arms around him and kissed her back.

"I've loved you from the moment I met you." Hiro said as pulled away from her and she smiled back at him as she looked him back in the eyes.

"H-Hiro I-." she tried to say, but he began to kiss again fro a few moments before he picked up and placed her on the counter whiling kissing her neck, and then he moved down her neck and she moaned as she leaned back as he began to lift her dress. She helped him remove her blouse and then her bra as went back to kissing her chest as he moved down her body, and then he reached her bellybutton. He kissed it a few times before he pulled her leggings and undies down, revealing her pussy lips to him. He smiled as he leaned forward and began to lick her pussy lips, causing Lemon to moan out loud and hold his head in place while arching her back as she felt his tongue enter her pussy. She continued to moan out loud for a few minutes before cumming all over his face and the floor. He happily licked up her juices before he stood up and undid his pants to release his cock, which was a little big for his age and she smiled as he took the cock in hand.

"Here we go." he said as e slowly pushed his cock tip into her pussy and watched as she moaned out loud as it disappeared inside her. She moaned as he pulled out a little bit before then thrusting back into her pussy as she wrapped her legs around him and held him close as he continued to thrust into her pussy a little harder as she bounced back to match his thrusting. They both moaned out loud as she was enjoying him thrusting into her pussy and he loved the sound of her pleasured moans coming from her as he continued to thrust into her pussy a little harder and faster for a few moments before she screamed out loud again while she came around his cock. He moaned out loud too as he forced his cock into her womb and began to cum inside it as the two held each other while being lost in their pleasure high. A little bit later, after they had came down from their high, Lemon was putting on her dress as she looked at Hiro blushing.

"Ummm, H-Hiro?" she called out to him and he turned to look at her as she continued, "I loved you from first sight too." She blushed and smiled as he smiled back at her while she started to put her leggings on.

"Wait." he said as she stopped and looked at him as e walked over, took the leggings in hand along with her undies, and threw them both away in the trash before lighting them on fire. He then cut her dress in half so s was bottomless. She giggled as she put them on and could nearly see her pussy he said, "Perfect out fit, Girlfriend."

"Thanks, boyfriend." she said smiling as they kissed one more time before he walked out of the closet with her in hand with every one gasping as they saw her bottomless. She blushed and giggled as he kissed her cheek real quick and then began to head back out when he saw Go Go again. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her robe as she was writing something down, and it was then that he saw a lot of white stuff running down her legs. His eyes widen and he quickly walked past her as walked out the door, and saw his brother still waiting for him.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" Tadashi asked him smiling as he looked at his brother.

"I have to go to this school." he said smiling back at his brother and they put on their helmets as they headed back home, where Tadashi had to show him what he needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Hiro met his new girlfriend, Honey Lemon and was told by his older brother that he needs to think of a great invention to get into the school that would allow him to spend more time with her. But he still couldn't think of anything as he laid back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling as he could hear a knock on the door, but he didn't pay it no mind when his aunts voice could be heard.

"Hiro, there's some one here for you." she called out to him and he let out a sigh as eh kicked himself from the desk and stood up as he stretched out his arms.

"Coming." he said as he walked through the door and headed down the stairs to were the living room was, and then went down the second set of stairs that lead to the front door and bakery as he looked at the door. SMiling wide as he saw it was Honey Lemon and she smiled back at him. She saw them smiling at each other and then looked around for a few moments.

"Oh, I think I hear the oven is beeping." his aunt said as she smiled and left them alone, walking away as Hiro turn to see if she was near before stepping closer and she did too, kissing as they held the other close to them for a few minutes until they pulled away.

"I missed you so much." Honey said as she smiled at her and looked at him as he looked back at her, looking t her in her normal clothes of a yellow dress with white leggings. and high heels as she stood in front of him.

"Same here." He said smiling as he stepped closer and leaned up, kissing her on the lips gently as she slowly kissed him back. Hiro placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss for few moments before pulling away, looking into each others eyes as he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said as she looked back into his blue eyes as they remained in place, holding each other for a few more moments until she pulled away. Blushing hard as she looked down to her hand, which were placed in front of her as she askes, "Ummm, h-how is your invention coming?" He let out a long sigh and looked around the room for a minute as he thought over what he should tell his girlfriend as he decided to tell her after a long time thinking it over.

"I'm having a major block and can't get an idea no matter how hard I try." he said as he sat on the steps and looked at his feet as he was at a lost on what he should do next as Honey looked at him with concern as she saw he was down on his luck. After thinking of an idea, she looked down at him as se stepped forward and leaned forward, placing her hand on his should, which caused him to look up at her.

"I know what you need that will help you clear you mind." she said smiling as she looked down at him and seeing her sweet smile and he smiled back at her as she added, "You relax for half an hour and then meet me outside." After saying that, she turned around and headed out of the house, leaving Hiro smiling as he sat on the couch and waited for her to do the thing she was planning. After waiting for half an hour, Hiro stepped outside and looked around to see if he could find Honey Lemon any. When he didn't, he stepped off of the stair and looked closer for any sign of her, but he still didn't see anything of hers when he suddenly saw a note by the steps that had his name in it. Smiling, he took the note and opened it to read it.

"Dear Hiro, Come to the gurage and prepair for fun." It read as he smiled and began to head towards the gurage and looked inside smiling wide as he saw Honey Lemon standing next to a table with a few burgers on it with fries and shakes as she was smiling at him.

"So, you ready to eat?" She asked him smiling as he looked at her, noticing that she had her hands begin her back and she was rocking on the balls of her feet as she looked at him. He smiled as he walked up to her and kissed her on the nose, leaning on his toes to do so as he pulled away from her.

"Sure am, Honey." He said as she blushed and giggled as Hugo stepped away from her, and walked over to the other side and pulled out a seat for her.

"Oh, why thank you." She said smiling as she took a few steps and say down in the chair he had pulled out for her. He then pushed it in for her and walked over to the other side as he sat across from her while looking into her lovely green eyes. She giggled as she looked back into his eyes as she, "I hope you like the food."

"Oh, yes." He said as he picked up a fry, dipped it into some ketchup and then took a bite as he said, "As long as I'm with you, anything would be the best." She giggled as she ate some of her own food and they enjoyed each others company. As they ate, Hiro noticed some ketchup on her cheek as he took his finger and wiped it from her cheek, licking it from his finger as he smiled and she smiled back at him. They continued to eat their meal when she saw him and saw his face was covered his ketchup, making her giggle as she reached out her hand and took some of the ketchup from his cheek. He opened his eyes as she slowly licked her fingers ass eh looked at him with she had ketchup on them. He blushed hard as he smiled and giggled himself as he ate more of his food.

"This is wonderful." he said smiling as she giggled and they continued to eat their food as they enjoyed the others company as soon, they were finished as they were wiping their faces as he said, "That was a wonderful meal."

"Oh, we're not done yet." she said smiling as he was confused as he got up and walked towards the fridge as she turned to looked at him and winked as she said, "Now, close your eyes." He smiled as he closed his eyes and waited as he heard her do something, fighting not to open his eyes to look and see what she was doing as he wanted her to surprise him. After waiting for a few minutes and fighting his urge to open his eyes to see what she was doing, he heard a loud thud hit the table which was quickly followed by her voice as she said, "Okay, open your eyes." Hiro opened his eyes and was shocked to see a large bowl, filled with ice cream along with everything that could possibly be put on it to make it taste better then how it already tasted.

"Whoa, is this all for me to eat?" he asked with a wide smiled on his face as he looked at the treat and his mouth watered, Hiro might have been a genius, but he was still young and he still loved having some ice cream time to time.

"Nope." she said as he looked at her confused as to why she would place a bowl of ice cream in front of him and to not want him to eat it. He got his answer when she smiled at him and revealed two spoons in her hand. He smiled bigger then before as she handed him his spoon as she sat down in her chair and the two of them began to eat their ice cream together. But after a few bites of the treat, Honey looked at him and a thought popped in her own genius head as she stood up suddenly. Doing this made Hiro look up at her and wondered what could have made her stand up, but he couldn't ask since he had his mouth full. She just looked at him for a few minutes and smiled as him as she walked over to him, and sat in his lap. He grunted as he looked at her while she wrapped her right arm around him as she said, "There we go, much more comfy/"

"Yep, and a better view." he said smiling as he looked up at her and then took a spoon of their treat, but he offered it to her. She giggled as she saw what he wanted to do and took the bite as she took a spoon full herself and offered it to him as he smiled, taking the bite as they continued to feed each other bites of the treat. Honey giggled as she took a spoon full and offered it to him when it slipped from the spoon, causing it to fall onto her dress and she gasped as she felt how cold it was. Hiro saw it laying on her chest and he smiled wide before leaning forward, placing a kiss on her chest as he cleaned it up from her shirt and making her giggled as she looked down at him as he did that.

"Oh, the tickles." she said smiling as she placed her spoon on the table and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him into a deep hug as he continued to kiss her chest through her dress. After a few minutes, she let him go and he smiled as he took hold of the rim of her shirt. She giggled as she watched him wait for her to give him the okay and so she lifted her arms above her head. He took the hint and pulled it up, over her head as he looked at her chest. She smiled as she sat on his lap with her shirt off and letting him soak in her lovely skin as she asked, "What are you thinking about doing next?" He answered her as he took a spoon of ice cream and dropped it onto her bare chest, causing her gasp and shiver from feeling the cold treat land on her chest. He then leaned forward and began to kiss her chest while also licking it, making her giggle as she felt his tongue run across her skin and collect the sweet treat from her chest. Once he cleaned all of her chest from the ice cream, she got off his lap and looked down at him as she smiled wide as he looked back at her, giving her the same smiled at she leaned forward. They then kissed lovingly a nd held each other close as she pulled away and asked, "Want more ice cream?"

"Oh, yeah." he said as he stood up and placed his hands on her hips, helping her to sit on part of the table and he began to pull her leggings down. She giggled as she helped him remove her leggings and then sat there in her undies with high heels still on. He smiled as he began to kiss her thigh slightly before pulled back and started to pull her undies down, which made her giggle as she was now nude for a boyfriend as he looked at her hot body while picking up the bowl of ice cream and he slowly began to pour it all over her body. Honey gasped and shivered as felt the cold treat run over her body, and watched as it covered herself as Hiro just looked at her in aw while licking his lips.

"Enjoy." she said smiling as she looked at him and looked back at her as he kissed her real quick before slowly going down her body, licking up all the ice cream as she moaned slightly from feeling his tongue run over her body. He licked her chest clean and then went lower to her belly button, licking all the ice cream around it before finally moving down to look at her pussy lips before he slowly started to lick the ice cream from it, causing her to gasp and arch her back as she petted her head while he licked her a little deeper. He placed his hand onto her hips and pushed his tongue deep as he back arched hard while she placed both of her hands on his head as she got closer with each of his licks. Hiro felt her getting closer and so licked her even faster then before and looked up at her as she screamed in pleasure before she suddenly cums all over his face, which he licked up and then sat up as he licked his lips while looking at her.

"That was a great desert." he said smiling as she panted heavily and he looked at her lying on the table when he suddenly got an idea, gasping as he stood up before he said, "That's it."

"What's it?" she asked him as she looked up from the table, still panting hard from it and smiled as she saw him looking at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"I know what I need to do to get into the school." he said as he kissed her on the lips and headed back into the house, leaving her on the table smiling as she watched him leave.

To Be Continued.


End file.
